


Beautiful

by wanderingsilverangel



Series: MONSTA X Oneshots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: After Smut Fluff, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Part Two, Sirens, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsilverangel/pseuds/wanderingsilverangel
Summary: "Why are you sharing all of this with a complete stranger?" Hoseok asks. Hyungwon looks at him confused."Should I not be trying to get to know my soulmate?""Soulmate?""Uh yeah? Can't you feel it? I mean, your eyes flared and everything. Are you that dense? Did I get an idiot soulmate?" Hyungwon gives him a side-eyed look before taking a sip of his drink.----Or I'm trash for Supernatural AU's and for Hyungwonho.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 3265
> 
> Type: Member x Member(Hyungwonho)/AU
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, supernatural, dirty implications, boyxboy(no smut though)

Hoseok licks his lips again. That boy is here again. The one that fascinates him. The one whose blood he can smell all the way across the room. Everytime he gets a whiff, his eyes flash red. Hoseok isn't particularly sure what the red means, but he knows he wants him. The dominance inside him just wants to see the boy squirming underneath him, moaning out his name.

Sighing, he pushes his dyed white hair out of his eyes. He swirls his drink watching the ice cubes clink together as he does so. Looking back up with narrowed eyes, he watches as the boy he so likes to look at actually orders a drink. Normally, all he does is sit and chat with the bartender. Minhyuk, he thinks is what his name is. Something must've gone wrong today.

"Something wrong, Hyung?" Kihyun, one of Hoseok's closest friends(and a witch by birth, though that isn't something that's polite to mention,) asks him. Hoseok looks over at the boy.

"Hm, not particularly," Hoseok's eyes flash again as he looks over to the black haired boy. Kihyun raises an eyebrow.

"Your eyes keep flashing, Hoseok-Hyung. Are you sure you don't know what it means?" The boy asks again. Hoseok shakes his head, sighing.

"Maybe it's from the way his blood smells? I'm really not sure, Kihyun," Hoseok states, confusion lacing his smooth voice.

"Hate to break it to you, but I can't even smell his blood. Not from here anyway," Jooheon, another vampire and close friend, states bluntly. With furrowed brows, Hoseok turns to the smaller vampire.

"What do you mean? I can smell it clear as day. Is your nose blocked up or something?" The white-blonde male asks incredulously. It's ridiculous, Hoseok can barely think from how intoxicating the smell is.

"I physically can't smell it. There's too many other smells. Do you think he's yours?" Hoseok scoffs at the idea. It's crazy, finding your soulmate because they happened to wander into your club. How in the world could that even happen? Pure madness. If that's true, then the boy would've noticed by now. Unless... No, there's no way he could be human. Humans don't come to this side of the city. They avoid it like the plague. Even the bartenders are supernaturals. Minhyuk himself is a shapeshifter. "Hyung?"

"Hm?" Hoseok snaps back to reality as Jooheon addresses him.

"Well, you kinda just stared into space for a second. Just making sure you're okay," Jooheon says, a concerned look on his face. Hoseok just waves him off, before going back to staring at the boy. Hoseok doesn't even know his name, but there's just something about him. "Okay, which one is he?"

"You see the black-haired one talking to Minhyuk? Him," Hoseok says, pointing him out. Kihyun's eyes widen in recognition.

"Wow, if you had told me it was Hyungwon, I could've introduced you two sooner!" Kihyun shouts.  _Hyungwon, hm? Such a nice name_. A hand tugging on his wrist brings him from his thoughts. He looks down at Kihyun's small hand enclosing his wrist and raises an eyebrow. "Move it you bastard! If you want to meet him, then I suggest you come with me. Like right now. He won't be here much longer."

"Okay, okay fine. I'm coming."

The two walk down the stairs from the upper level where the high profile guests of Hoseok's stay. Well, and Hoseok's friends. With Kihyun leading him, he drags him through the people. Though they seemed to jump out of his way, which Hoseok doesn't blame them. He's been told about the power that tends to radiate off of him. He can't help it, it just comes from being a pureblooded vampire.

"Hey, Hyungwon! I wanna introduce you to someone," Kihyun shouts over the music. When the boy turns around, the air sucks itself from Hoseok's lungs. He wasn't expecting him to be even more beautiful close-up. He didn't expect him to look like a son of Aphrodite. But he does. Which is part of Hoseok's problem, seeing as his mouth has suddenly gone dry. "This is Hoseok. He's a close friend of mine and actually owns the club."

"Hello, nice to meet you Hoseok-ssi," Hyungwon's voice is silky smooth, enchanting Hoseok without even trying. The smell of his blood is even stronger here. Hoseok is almost dizzy from it. He knows his eyes are probably permanently red. As Hyungwon looks him up and down, he notices a small smirk growing on the intoxicating boy's lips.

"Quite nice meeting you as well, Hyungwon," Hoseok manages to say as his mouth continues to dry up. The casual lean on the bar with Hyungwon's long legs crossed in front is killing Hoseok, but he keeps it together. "I know this is quite a rude question, but I can't help but wonder. Are you a supernatural? Or human? I've seen you here quite often and just haven't been able to figure it out."

"Supernatural, see if you can guess what kind though," Hyungwon's smirk grows. Hoseok takes time to examine him closely. None of the markings of a fairy or fae. He isn't a shapeshifter, they tend to flaunt their powers.  _Minhyuk is the perfect example of that_ , he thinks to himself as he watches him turn into a bird to deliver a drink. He doesn't smell like a werewolf. Hoseok takes another whiff of the air, even though it's hard to smell much, there's no distinct werewolf smell. There aren't many others who bother with populated areas. So he can only be a siren, which is highly unlikely, or a witch. Which would most likely have bothered Kihyun. So it must be a siren.

"I'm going to guess a siren, you're certainly beautiful enough," Hoseok states with a smirk on his face. A shocked look overtakes the stunning boy's face along with a pink tint.

"Yeah, no one ever figures that out. You're not scared off are you?" Hyungwon's demeanor changes to take on a more timid attitude. Hoseok doesn't blame the boy though, human's may have accepted supernaturals, but not all supernaturals accept one another. Sirens being a perfect example of this. Thanks to their abilities, they've gained a place as one of the most feared races. Which also makes them the outcasts. The ones that no one wants. It's strange to see one alone. For safety reasons, well a few other reasons too, they typically stay together with at least one other.

"No, of course not. I don't judge based on race. That's not how I work. But I will ask you this, why aren't you with someone? Don't sirens usually stay with someone else?" Hoseok asks, taking a seat beside him at the bar. Hyungwon visibly relaxes.

"Well, I actually don't know. I was with my friend, Taekwoon, but I don't know where he is now. It's weird. Oh well, I think he may have found another group. There was this vampire, I think his name was Hakyeon, but anyways, Taekwoon liked him so I think he's with him. But oh well, I can take care of myself," Hyungwon's lips, loosened from the alcohol, spill a part of his story, something that Hoseok doesn't think would happen otherwise. "Anyways, what about you? How'd you end up owning a club?"

"Well, I guess it's just something that happened. The guy who owned this place before, well let's just put it this way. He was an asshole. Always picking fights, using girls for his pleasure, hated humans. Just all around, not a good guy. I don't even know what race he was, werewolf maybe? I'm not sure. But anyway, I used to live next door and one night he took it too far. Nearly burned the place down in a fit of rage. Apparently, the guy was some sort of estranged relative of mine. Still not sure how but he basically threw the keys to the place at me and took off. I haven't seen him since but I decided to just go with the flow and start this place. In all honesty, this is probably one of the safest places in this shithole of a neighborhood. Anyone of any race, species, religion, sexuality, you name it is allowed. That's not as common as it should be if I'm being honest," Hoseok explains without really knowing why. Hyungwon listens intently, something that the vampire appreciated.

"I feel ya there. I don't get it, why are gays so hated? I mean even my parents didn't want me because of it. I mean that's why I did it," Hyungwon states looking wistfully into space. Hoseok looks at him in confusion.

"Did what? What did you do?" The words tumble from his mouth before he can stop and think about how it might affect Hyungwon. Hoseok isn't sure why he cares so much.

"Killed myself. I mean that's generally how sirens are born. Violent deaths by water. So drownings, which is the typical way, or you know, being a dumbass and jumping into water from a high place. That'll get your ass killed," Hyungwon states dryly. Hoseok snorts at his comment, though he does feel kinda bad for not knowing any siren lore.

"Why are you sharing all of this with a complete stranger?" Hoseok asks. Hyungwon looks at him confused.

"Should I not be trying to get to know my soulmate?"

"Soulmate?"

"Uh yeah? Can't you feel it? I mean, your eyes flared and everything. Are you that dense? Did I get an idiot soulmate?" Hyungwon gives him a side-eyed look before taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, so that's what that means? I didn't know what the red eyes meant. I mean your blood smells hella good but I didn't know if that was just you or what," Hoseok says with shock invading his voice.

"You dumbass. Did your parents not teach you any of your lore? You're pureblooded, I can feel that much. Which means you have vampire parents. So they would've taught you this stuff."

"They probably would've if they had been around for long enough."

"Oh... Sorry. I-I didn't know. I'm sorry." Hyungwon places a hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

"Hey, Hoseok-hyung, I hate to interrupt, but there's a situation," Kihyun's voice comes from behind Hoseok. Frowning, he turns to look at the boy he didn't even know had left. Sighing, Hoseok gets up but holds out his hand to Hyungwon.

"Here, give me your phone and I'll text you. Maybe go out sometime?" Hoseok asks the boy hopefully. Hyungwon nods and hands him the phone. Putting his phone number in, he hands the phone back to the black-haired boy before winking at him. "I'll see you later."

Kihyun snickers before pulling Hoseok away to deal with the "situation." They pull up in front of two men brawling and Hoseok sighs. It happens at times and it's irritating to deal with. One of them, a werewolf with that distinct dog smell, throws the smaller one into a wall before shouting something nearly unintelligible. Rolling his eyes, Hoseok allows more power to seep out of him like a waterfall. Everyone backs up as he walks through leaving him a clear path to the two brawling supernaturals. As he approaches them, he stops and waits for them to notice him.

The color drains out of both of their faces when they notice him. They immediately stop what they were doing and stand there waiting for Hoseok to do something. He just rolls his eyes.

"Out," Is all he says in his authoritative voice. They don't need to be told twice as they gather their jackets and scramble out of the building with their tails between their legs. Pulling in his power levels, he turns to walk upstairs. That is until he notices Hyungwon leaning against the banister with a sinful smirk on his face.

"I'm not going to lie, that was hot as fuck. I was thinking you could come back to my place," He says still with that smirk. Suddenly his face heats up and Hoseok snickers. "Not like that! I just meant that I wanted to hang out and get to know you better outside of here. We can order take out because I can't cook for shit."

"I would love to. Let me tell the others that I'm leaving early, and grab my jacket. Just wait here for a few seconds," Hoseok says as he moves to walk up the stairs. He sees Hyungwon nod in his peripheral vision. Walking up the stairs, he's met with a sight he really didn't need to see.

"Oh, come on! Can't you guys do that in your room?" Hoseok says, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he sees Jooheon making out with his boyfriend, Changkyun. Who is a werewolf. Yeah, Hoseok isn't sure how that one happened either but it did. And unfortunately, PDA is their thing apparently. The two of them don't even acknowledge him and Hoseok scoffs. Shaking his head, he turns to Hyunwoo, one of his other friends. A werewolf. Somehow they get along, even though that typically doesn't work with vampires and werewolves. "I'm leaving. Can you close up?"

Hyunwoo nods, not really being a verbal person. Though after what happened to him, Hoseok doesn't blame him. Nodding back, Hoseok turns and collects his jacket. Pulling it on, he walks back down the stairs to find Hyungwon talking to someone.

"No, I've already told you that I don't want to go home with you so back the fuck off," Hyungwon practically shouts. Hoseok's blood starts boiling and his eyes narrow at the girl trying to get into his Hyungwon's pants. His. The thought makes Hoseok smirk.

"Aw come on handsome~, I can make you feel good." Hoseok nearly gags at the girl's attempt to purr. It just wasn't working for her. Saving her the pain, Hoseok clears his throat. She looks up at him before raising one eyebrow. "Ugh, can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Yeah, trying to get into the pants of someone who's coming home with me. Now, move along before I get someone to remove you." The girl pales at his cold tone. She scoffs before moving on to a new victim. Hyungwon visibly relaxes.

"Thanks, Hoseok-Ssi. I thought she was going to eat me alive," Hyungwon says with a slightly nervous laugh. Hoseok chuckles before wrapping an arm around his slim waist. The boy is actually a little taller than Hoseok which he didn't expect. Guiding him to the door, Hoseok keeps people off of them by literally just being himself.

"If that happens again, just scream. I'll hear and come running," Hoseok says to the boy, still guiding him through the throng of people.

"Yeah, sure you'll so be able to hear me through all the other sounds."

"You underestimate vampiric hearing, babe," Hoseok smirks, noticing how the pet name makes Hyungwon's face go red. It's just something to tuck away for future use.

"And you underestimate my ability to take care of myself," Hyungwon shoots back. Hoseok chuckles.

"Sure babe, whatever you say."

\---

They arrive at Hyungwon's place, a small and cramped apartment, a few minutes later. Hyungwon opens the door and one of the only things Hoseok can think is that the situation feels way too familiar.

"I know it's small but it's better than nothing, right? Anyways, make yourself at home. I'm gonna make some hot chocolate." Hoseok sits on a small couch, really more of a loveseat, as Hyungwon walks into a small kitchen. A little while later, Hyungwon comes out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Handing one to Hoseok, who accepts it gratefully, he sits cross-legged on the couch beside him. Turning to face Hoseok, he starts talking. "So, you wanna do twenty questions? I mean, it's cliche, but you have to admit, it does work."

"I'm good with that. You starting or am I?"

"I'll start. So, the basics. Favorite color?" Hoseok snorts at the cliche question. "What? It's a valid question."

"Sure. Anyways, it's red. You?"

"Nope, not how this works. Now you ask a different question," Hyungwon says with a laugh.

"Oh, okay. Well then, hm, who is your best friend?"

"Hm, probably Taekwoon mainly because I've known him for a while. But that might've changed since he left without telling me. Okay, when was the last time you dated? Not hook-ups, like legit dated."

"Um, three years ago? A boy named Hyunji. That break up was mutual though so I wasn't in love with him."

The two carry on for hours just asking each other questions for hours until it's nearly three am. For a little context, they left the club at around twelve am. So they really learned a lot about one another. Hyungwon starts yawning around this time and nearly falls asleep. Hoseok chuckles at the cute sleepy look on the siren's face. Setting his empty cup on the table, he stands up and hooks his arms under Hyungwon's legs. At this point, Hyungwon's cup was already on the floor so he throws his arms around Hoseok's neck. A small yelp escapes his lips and he wraps his arms tighter around Hoseok. With a laugh, Hoseok carries the siren to his bedroom and sets him down on the bed.

"Do you mind if I crash here? I'll just stay on the couch." Hyungwon nods and Hoseok sends him a thumbs up before shutting the door. Shaking his head, the vampire flops onto the couch. He hears the shower turn on and he starts thinking. About how Hyungwon can make him actually laugh, how he can make Hyungwon laugh. How his heart skips a beat when Hyungwon flirts. He didn't realize he could even feel this way. But he kinda liked it.

"Hey, um, the couch is kinda uncomfortable so if you wanna stay in my room, then you can. Just, if you want to." Hoseok jumps as Hyungwon's voice comes from the doorway of his bedroom.

"No, it's okay. I don't sleep at night. So I don't want to disturb you," Hoseok says with a smile. Hyungwon bites his lip.

"You sure? I mean it's not a big deal. Plus, I kinda want you to..." Hyungwon mutters the last part under his breath and trails off. Hoseok smirks and gets up to stand in front of Hyungwon. There's a pink blush coating the boy's cheeks and he's still biting his lip. Hoseok leans in so he's right next to Hyungwon's ear.

"You sure there isn't anything else you want me to do?" He asks in a low voice, his breath ghosting over Hyungwon's ear. He places a gentle hand on Hyungwon's waist, sending a shiver up the siren's spine.

"N-No," Hyungwon squeaks out. Hoseok laughs and places a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Cute." Moving into Hyungwon's room, he sits on the bed leaving a shocked Hyungwon at the doorway. The boy snaps out of his daze and shuffles into the room. Slipping under the covers, he lies down on the opposite side from Hoseok. "Sleep well, Hyungwon."

"You too. Well, whenever you do sleep," Hyungwon mumbles already half asleep. Hoseok crawls under the covers but remains on the opposite side from Hyungwon. That doesn't mean that they won't end up tangled together anyway, but they can try to keep their distance and take it slow. Just because they're soulmates, does not mean they should rush it. But Hoseok thinks he can be actually happy with Hyungwon. It's worth a shot for just the chance, in any case.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok just wants to spend the day with Hyungwon, but things don't always go as planned. Luckily, they get their shared time eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 5488  
> This is smut and it's officially the longest thing I've ever written. Wow. What am I doing with my life?
> 
> Anyways, go look for Monsta X's new song, Shoot Out, because it's fucking amazing. 
> 
> WARNINGS: smut(like heavy rated R shit my dudes), swearing, supernatural creatures
> 
> This is a part two, the first one is in the series and I recommend reading it not only because of shameless self-promo, but also because you'll understand shit.
> 
> Requested by: @YuNg_XIn

"Babe, please turn the alarm off," Hoseok groans as the alarm for work goes off. Sighing when nothing happens, he turns to see his boyfriend still curled up asleep. He groans again and blindly flails out to hit the off button. It's one of the few days a month Hoseok doesn't actually have to work and he intends to spend it with Hyungwon. Even if that means they spend all day curled up in bed together.

Eventually, he finds the off switch and the insistent beeping finally stops. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Hoseok sits up. He stretches, reaching his arms above his head and making bones pop. Hoseok turns and admires Hyungwon. Everything about him is pretty but he looks like an actual angel when sleeping. (Though, once Hoseok really thinks about it, angels are kind of dicks. With their whole, 'I'm superior to you filthy dark creatures' spiel, they're not the nicest things in the world. Nor do they actually work for God. But that's a whole other political debate.) Hoseok always feels so happy next to Hyungwon. In the six months that they've known each other, every single one has been a dream. (Okay, well there was that one time with hellhounds.) (Hyungwon apparently doesn't care for them.)

"Hoseok-Hyung?" Hyungwon's bleary and morning rough voice shakes Hoseok from his thoughts. He looks down to see Hyungwon staring up at him, his eyes barely open. With a soft smile, Hoseok presses a gentle kiss on Hyungwon's lips. It seems to wake Hyungwon up because he pushes back with his own gentle pressure. As they pull away, the two lovebirds look at one another with sappy lovesick looks on their faces. They both know it. Neither seems to care, however.

"We don't have work today so I thought we could do something fun. It's only seven pm, so maybe we could go get breakfast somewhere?" Hoseok says with a bright smile on his face. It's been a while since the two have been able to be together, just the two of them. Of course, Hyungwon comes and visits upstairs with Hoseok occasionally, but it isn't the same. Sometimes the only alone time the two seem to get is when they're in Hoseok's office alone or at home, but by the time they usually get home, which is usually between five and six am, they're so tired that they go straight to sleep.

"What do you mean we don't have work? Isn't the club still opening tonight?" Hyungwon frowns.

"Well yeah, but this is my day off and because I'm now your boss, it's your day off too," Hoseok sends Hyungwon a smile before rolling off the bed to get ready. Hyungwon is still looking at him confused. Hoseok snickers at his confusion. In the past two months that they've been living together, he's seen Hyungwon more confused by Hoseok than not. It's not like he blames him, Hoseok will admit that some of his habits are a little strange. But still. You would think he would get used to Hoseok doing things like this out of the blue. Apparently not though.

Hoseok hops in the shower and just lets the water run over his body for a little while. The water feels good on his skin, and contrary to popular belief, he can actually feel things. Deciding to stop wasting hot water, he finishes up his shower and drys off. With his hair still wet, he pulls on the outfit he picked out. Of course, his outfit is simple. Simple but stylish, as Hyungwon says. 

"Hey, Hoseok-Hyung?" Hyungwon calls from the bedroom. Hoseok peeks his head out of the bathroom door to see Hyungwon still laying in bed. With a frown, he steps back into the room.

"What is it, love?" Hoseok asks. While Hyungwon likes to sleep(and sleeps like a log), he is responsible enough to get up when he needs to. It worries Hoseok a little, he would hate for Hyungwon to get sick on a day that's supposed to be fun.

"Do we really need to go out? Couldn't we just order in? We've both been working hard recently, so I was just wondering if we could have an at home day," Hyungwon says. Hoseok bites his lip before grinning.

"Sure, Hyungwon. What would you like?" Hoseok asks with the dopey grin still on his face. Hyungwon's face brightens considerably.

"Hm, Panda Express," Hyungwon replies with a small smirk. Hoseok raises an eyebrow.

"Babe, Panda Express doesn't deliver," Hoseok states. Hyungwon grins cheekily.

"Yeah, but you do," He states with that cheeky grin still on his face. Hoseok rolls his eyes.

"If I go get food, you're coming with me." Hyungwon groans and rolls over. Hoseok snorts and wraps his arms around Hyungwon's waist. He lifts him up over his shoulder. Hyungwon lets out a startled yelp and wraps his arms around Hoseok. Hoseok snickers before walking over to the bathroom and setting Hyungwon down on the counter. Hoseok tilts his head up to look at the flushed siren. He's always loved the red that spreads across Hyungwon's cheeks. In all honesty, it makes him look even more like Aphrodite. He leans forward and pushes a kiss on to the beautiful boy's lips. Hyungwon responds immediately and pulls Hoseok closer by the loops in his jeans. They both smile into the kiss before Hyungwon tries to deepen it. Hoseok pulls away with a teasing smirk on his face. "Not now, Hyungwonie. Aren't you hungry?"

"For you, yeah," He responds instantly, the blush across his face deepening slightly. For a split second, Hoseok is taken aback. By now, you would think he would've learned that Hyungwon has virtually no shame but the siren always manages to surprise him. In that split second, Hoseok loses control of his eyes which flash red. He wrestles the urges back under control but Hyungwon has already seen them. "See, you want it too."

"Yeah, but that can wait. I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you are too," Hoseok replies calmly, yet not moving from his place pressing up against Hyungwon. Of course, the mischievous siren decides that it's a good time to wiggle his hips. Hoseok's nostrils flare. He's sure his eyes flash again as well. Hyungwon always likes testing his patience. He bites back the groan threatening to leave his lips. Hoseok takes his hands off the counter to hold the siren's hips in place. A small whine escapes Hyungwon at the action. "How about we eat then see how we feel later? I personally think we should eat first."

"Ugh, fine," Hyungwon mutters. Hoseok smiles and pats his cheek. Hyungwon swats at his hand and Hoseok laughs.

"Okay, get ready. I'll wait for you in the living room," Hoseok smiles at the other before leaving the room.

"Yeah, yeah, just get out Loser," Hyungwon mutters before shutting the door behind him. Hoseok just laughs at the siren's obvious displeasure. Rolling his eyes fondly, he sits on the couch and pulls out his phone. A few minutes later, Hyungwon comes out of the bedroom and perches on the arm of the couch. Hoseok looks and like always, Hyungwon takes his breath away. The loose lavender sweater that Hoseok thinks is his(it obviously isn't Hyungwon's) perfectly compliments his skin and the black skinny jeans hug his thin legs perfectly. He's styled his toffee brown hair out of his face for once and  _damn_ , does it look good.

"Your eyes are red again, Hoseokie-Hyung. I know I'm hot but I do believe you're a vampire not a werewolf so maybe you should stop drooling like one," Hyungwon smirks. Hoseok closes his jaw that he didn't know had dropped and focuses on flipping his eyes back to their normal black-brown. Hyungwon is still smirking when he finally manages it. Hoseok glares playfully at him. Using his speed, Hoseok quickly moves in front of Hyungwon causing his to fall back on to the couch. Hoseok cackles as Hyungwon glares at him.

"Okay, come on. We need to get there before Panda Express closes," Hoseok says as he offers his hand to help Hyungwon up. The younger sighs and nods, still not very happy about having to go out. He grabs Hoseok's hand before pulling as hard as he can. Unfortunately for him, Hoseok has his vampiric strength on his side. So the blonde just braces his knees on the arm of the couch and barely moves an inch. Hyungwon whines again before letting go, knowing it's futile to try and pull Hoseok. Hoseok laughs at the siren's attempts before following him out the door.

Once they reach the street, Hoseok wraps an arm around Hyungwon's waist. Just because Hoseok(and now Hyungwon) doesn't live in a bad part of the city anymore, doesn't mean they shouldn't be careful. Especially with Hyungwon being a siren. They've been out without taking proper precautions(back when they first started dating and neither were comfortable with that kind of PDA), Hoseok left Hyungwon alone for barely five minutes and people had already decided to harass him. That day nearly ended in bloodshed. For two weeks, Hoseok barely let Hyungwon out of his sight. He still doesn't like being away from him for more than a few minutes.

"There it is! Come on, I'm hungry now that you've dragged me out. We might as well eat here," Hyungwon states as he pulls Hoseok towards the restaurant. Hoseok just smiles and lets the excited male drag him towards the nearly empty restaurant. They order and find an empty booth to sit at. "So, why did you decide to take today off?"

"Well, it's been six months since we met each other. I figured it deserved something to celebrate," Hoseok shrugs, a pink tint filling his cheeks. Hyungwon gives the elder a fond smile. The two couldn't be more in love if they tried.

\---

The two soulmates walk down the street hand in hand, enjoying the still night air. The two spent over an hour in Panda Express, sitting there long after they had finished, just talking. That's one of the things he's always loved about Hyungwon. The two can talk for hours on end without getting bored. They just always find new topics to talk about. A ring from his phone pulls the two out of their comfortable silence.

"Hello?" Hoseok pulls out his phone and answers the call. In the background screams and the sound of things, crashing can be heard. Hyungwon looks at him worriedly and Hoseok shrugs.

"Oh, Hyung, thank magic, we need you down here now!" Hoseok hears Kihyun's voice on the other side of the phone and relaxes. The sound of something banging around and a scream following it makes Hoseok flinch and pull the phone away from his ear.

"Kihyun? What's going on?" Hoseok asks worriedly. Hyungwon looks at the vampire with worry written all over his features. "Kihyun?"

"Sorry Hyung, the phone got knocked out of my hand," Kihyun pants from the other side of the phone. "You need to get here ASAP, things are getting out of- shh, it's okay Minhyuk-Hyung, we'll get out of this. Things are getting out of hand Hyung." Loud crashes and screams fill the air. Hoseok tenses and grips Hyungwon's hand tighter. 

"We'll be there soon, hang in there Kihyun," Hoseok hangs up the phone and turns to Hyungwon. "You need to go home."

"What? Wait, what's going on?" The brown-haired male questions with an increasing panic in his eyes. Hoseok cups his face and places a gentle kiss on his nose to attempt to calm Hyungwon down. 

"I don't have the time to explain, but something is happening at the club and I need to go down there. But I don't want you to get hurt so please, go home, please," Hoseok begs against Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon clenches his jaw.

"I'm not helpless, Hyung," Hyungwon mutters. 

"I know baby, trust me I know. But I've lost someone because of this kind of thing, I can't lose you too," Hoseok says quietly, just barely hovering above Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon's gaze softens and his jaw unclenches. 

"I want to come. I can help," Hyungwon says just as quietly. Hoseok takes a shaky breath in. 

"Okay. Okay. But you stay beside me the whole time, got it, Hyungwon?" Hoseok says seriously. Hyungwon nods, letting his stubbornness fade just this once. "Okay, let's go. We're not too far from the bar."

Hoseok and Hyungown quickly walk down streets and through back allies to get to the club Hoseok owns. They smell it before they see it. Especially Hoseok. Smoke is spiraling through the air and the energy levels are so potent they nearly knock Hyungwon off his feet. Hoseok reaches his hand out to steady the siren before pushing forward. When they reach the club, chaos is filling the air. Literally. Hoseok concludes that there has to be a demon in the club because there's no other way chaos energy this concentrated could even be possible. Hoseok sighs. Demons are such a pain. 

"Stay close, Wonie," Hoseok says before kissing Hyungwon on the cheek. Taking a deep breath Hoseok dashes in through the club doors. The energy is even more intense this close to the source. He sticks close to the wall and puts Hyungwon partially behind him. He sees Kihyun behind the bar and with quick feet, the two males dash over to the male. They see Minhyuk clutching onto Kihyun for dear life while Changkyun and Jooheon attempt to comfort each other next to them. "Kihyun, what the fuck happened?" Hoseok hisses around his fangs(he does that in stressful situations, it's a vampire thing).

"We don't know. We knew the demon was here but the warlock didn't even pop up on our radar. They started fighting," Kihyun pauses to look at his watch but scoffs when he sees that the hands are frozen. "Fucking magic users, I don't know when they started fighting but it was earlier in the night. Hyung, you need to do something. They're gonna tear the place apart."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't get in the middle of that. That is a high ranking demon, from the smell I think it's might actually be Jiyong-ssi. I don't know the warlock though. Anyways, if I get into the middle of this, it'll just drag out longer, no, we need something else," Hoseok explains. His nose wrinkles in distaste as the energy rolls over them in a wave of destruction. 

"Um I-" Hyungwon starts to say but Minhyuk cuts him off. 

"Why can't I leave?" Minhyuk whimpers into Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun sighs and strokes his hair. 

"Because I'm not letting you go if I can't be sure you're safe. I have to keep things under control for the most part. My magic seems to be the only thing holding this place together right now. Trust me, you're safer here than out there," Kihyun shushes him. Hoseok looks at the male in surprise. 

"You're using magic?" 

"Unfortunately. Just because I don't like to, doesn't mean I can't," Kihyun says turning to the vampire. Hoseok just hums in agreement. Hyungwon tugs on Hoseok's sleeve. Hoseok lifts an eyebrow as a gesture for him to talk. 

"I can help," Hyungwon says. Suddenly, everyone's attention in on him and he shifts a little uncomfortable. "Um, I can distract them with the Siren's Song. But it'll affect everyone unless you have noise canceling headphones." Kihyun's eyes light up.

"That's perfect. We have power canceling handcuffs upstairs for situations like these. If you can lure them upstairs then you can cuff them and then we'll get the authorities to deal with them," Kihyun says to the group. Hyungwon nods. 

"If you go, I'm going with you," Hoseok says with an air of finality. They all nod and with very few words, they set their plan into action. Hyungwon and Hoseok dash upstairs as soon as it seems like the coast is clear. They don't know what the others are doing, the two supernatural beings are only focused on the task at hand. 

As they come up the stairs, they see a body sprawled out in the main area. Hoseok sucks in a breath when he realizes it's Hyunwoo. With no time to stop, he can only hope that he's okay. They make it to Hoseok's office, where they keep most things. In all honesty, it's more of a storage closet than an office. Dashing in and out, Hyungwon grabs three pairs of handcuffs. Just as Hoseok is about to question the use of three, Hyungwon pulls him into a rough kiss. When he pulls back, Hoseok notices that Hyungwon handcuffed him to the pole. 

"What? Hyungwon-" Hoseok starts but Hyungwon cuts him off again. 

"When you hear me singing, you will go crazy. You're extremely powerful and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret so you're staying like that," Hyungwon explains before placing another more gentle kiss onto Hoseok's lips. Hoseok groans in response. With a regretful expression, Hyungwon moves away to stand in the center of the balcony. 

He starts his song and suddenly all Hoseok can feel is the want. Want for Hyungwon. Wanting to have him next to him. He strains against the restraints but his former strength is reduced by the cuffs. He knows his eyes are completely red and he's struggling to keep his fangs in his mouth. 

Hoseok considers that he must've passed out or fallen into a haze because the next thing he knows, he's being uncuffed and the warlock and demon are on the ground handcuffed. Hyungwon throws his arms around Hoseok and the vampire wraps his arms around the younger with a vise-like grip. Being so close to Hyungwon's neck isn't helping his self-control so Hoseok shoves the younger away. He knows his eyes are probably glowing at this point so he keeps Hyungwon at an arm's length. He can't lose control. He just can't. Not here. Not with Hyungwon. Not again. 

"Hoseok-Hyung, are you okay?" Hyungwon's voice finally registers and Hoseok nods his head. He looks up and Hyungwon takes in a sharp breath. "It's going to be okay, Hyung. You can keep control. I know you can." 

Hoseok nods, a little too weak to respond verbally. He finally pulls his urges back under control and as soon as he has them under control he pulls Hyungwon closer and rests his head on Hyungwon's shoulder. 

The next hour passes quickly. Officers come and go as they ask questions and take the perpetrators(as they call them) into custody. Honestly, Hoseok just wants to go home and spend time with Hyungwon. Which is exactly what the two do as soon as they can slip away. By now, they've wasted two hours of their night together and they're irritated and in need of alone time. With each other. Yeah, their relationship is weird. 

\---

As soon as they're inside, they collapse on to their bed and naturally gravitate towards one another. For a while, they just lay in one another's arms in comfortable silence. Eventually, the two get bored. Laying there and doing nothing isn't exactly their style. With a smirk, Hyungwon throws a leg over Hoseok's and places himself on his lap. Hoseok's hands immediately settle on Hyungwon's hips. He quirks one eyebrow up at the younger who is now smirking down at him. Hyungwon rolls his hips and Hoseok bites back a groan. Hyungwon leans down and presses his lips to Hoseok's. The two push back and forth in perfect harmony for a few seconds before Hoseok swipes his tongue across Hyungwon's bottom lip. When Hyungwon refuses to open his mouth and just rolls his hips over Hoseok's teasingly, Hoseok lets his fangs slip out slightly to nip at Hyungwon's lip. With a moan, Hyungwon opens his mouth and Hoseok slips his in.

His tongue roams Hyungwon's entire mouth. Normally, Hyungwon would fight for control but tonight he just lets Hoseok have the control while lazily rubbing his tongue over Hoseok's. They break apart for air and a strand of spit connects the two. Hyungwon smiles before diving down to Hoseok's neck and leaving a trail of pink and red spots down it. Hyungwon smirks as he finally pulls a small moan from Hoseok's lips. He sucks on the spot just below the corner of his jaw to pull more from him. Satisfied, Hyungwon sits back up to admire his work.

As soon as he does, Hoseok flips them over so fast, Hyungwon didn't know what had happened until his back it the soft sheets. Hoseok kicks their comforter back until it's nearly off the bed before turning back to Hyungwon. He hovers above Hyungwon for a moment, just admiring the beautiful boy below him. His tan skin is flushed and he's panting slightly. Hoseok smirks. 

With his eyes flashing red, he leans down to press his nose into Hyungwon's hot skin. He breathes in his scent before pressing light butterfly kisses up his neck. Hyungwon shivers as Hoseok's lips barely make contact with his skin. Goosebumps run up and down his arms and a chill runs down his spine. Hyungwon jolts slightly as Hoseok starts nipping at his skin. He kisses up to Hyungwon's mouth before placing a rough kiss on his soft lips. While they kiss, Hoseok slips his cold hands up Hyungwon's lavender sweater. Hyungwon squirms slightly as the cold hands make contact with his hot skin. 

They pull apart for air, and Hoseok takes the opportunity to pull Hyungwon's sweater off. He stares at the expanse of tan skin before leaning back down to Hyungwon's neck. Gently, he pokes his fangs at the skin where Hyungwon's neck meets his shoulder as a silent question. Hyungwon quickly nods before turning his head to give the vampire more access. With a small smile, Hoseok plants gentle kisses over the area before finally sinking his fangs beside one of the veins. Hoseok is always so gentle with Hyungwon, especially when it comes to biting. Though, seeing as Hyungwon has said that he likes the pain he could probably be a little rougher. 

Hyungwon moans lowly as Hoseok's fangs sink in. The spike of pain heightens the pleasure in some strange way and sends shivers throughout his body. Hoseok removes his fangs and immediately turns to look at Hyungwon. As expected, he's panting harder now and a red hue has overtaken his cheeks. His dark eyes are closed in pleasure. 

Hyungwon's hands snake around to Hoseok's belt loops and he yanks them down so their crotches grind together. Both of them moan(though Hoseok is quieter than Hyungwon) at the contact. With a lust driven look in his eyes, Hoseok removes Hyungwon's hands and holds them up above his head. He leans down so that his breath is hitting Hyungwon's ear. 

"Let me take care of you tonight. Think of it as a reward for doing so well today," Hoseok murmurs lowly before licking around the shell of Hyungwon's ear. More shivers of pleasure pass through Hyungwon's body. Hoseok's hand, which had previously been bracing itself on the mattress beside Hyungwon, travels down to Hyungwon's crotch. He barely ghosts his fingers over it, taking pleasure in the way Hyungwon's breaths hitch. He trails his hand down the inside of Hyungwon's thigh, putting the slightest pressure in his touches. He teeth nibble at Hyungwon's ear. Eventually(as Hoseok knew he would), Hyungwon gets impatient with the teasing. 

"Hyung, stop teasing," Hyungwon whines. Hoseok smiles down at him before moving his hand to cup Hyungwon's dick. 

"Is that better?" Hoseok purrs out. Hyungwon just whines again and grinds down on his hand, attempting to relieve the throbbing pain. With a smirk, Hoseok removes his hand and unbuttons Hyungwon's skinny jeans. He releases Hyungwon's wrists to pull the black jeans off his slim legs. Hoseok also lifts his own black shirt over his head to reveal his pale but muscular body. 

"Hey, jeans too, jackass," Hyungwon grunts out as he lays sprawled out on the bed. Hoseok snorts but shuffles out of his jeans as well. With the both of them clad in boxers, Hoseok leans back onto the bed. His hands push Hyungwon's legs apart and he stands between them. With only his white boxers on, Hyungwon's dick stands out more prominently. Bracing his knees on the bed, he pulls Hyungwon down the bed until Hoseok's dick is resting against Hyungwon's ass. Hyungwon moans loudly at the feeling. Hoseok smirks again before leaning down to press a quick kiss on Hyungwon's lips. Sweat is already dampening Hyungwon's forehead and the pupils of his dark eyes are insanely dilated. The sight spreads a smile on Hoseok's face. He kisses Hyungwon again quickly before getting back up. Hyungwon groans and reaches up to pull him back but Hoseok dodges and chuckles. 

"Patience, baby," Hoseok says, a deeper tone running through his voice. Hyungwon visibly shudders. Hoseok grabs the bottle of lube from their bedside table drawer and quickly moves back over to Hyungwon. With forced patience, Hyungwon sits there, quietly squirming. Hoseok smiles at him while he looms over him but Hyungwon just glares. Hoseok rolls his eyes and with practiced ease, he pulls Hyungwon's underwear off drops to his knees in front of him. Hoseok kisses and sucks the paler inside of Hyungwon's thighs before gripping his thighs and moving to Hyungwon's throbbing dick. He slowly kisses and sucks up to the head, occasionally dragging his teeth along the underside of it. Hyungwon shudders and gasps as pleasurable feelings run through his veins. 

Eventually, Hoseok reaches the head of Hyungwon's dick and he sucks on it slightly. Hyungwon lets out a loud moan above him. With one sudden move, Hoseok takes Hyungwon all the way in his mouth, the head hitting the back of his throat. He's always thought that's one of the perks of being dead, he doesn't have a gag reflex. At all. He easily turns Hyungwon into a moaning mess above him with his uneven pressure, occasionally sucking hard then going right back to his slow and teasing pace. Hyungwon moans and curls his toes as Hoseok works something magical on him. Just as the pressure starts building in his gut, Hoseok pulls his mouth off. Hyungwon whines at the loss of contact and glares at Hoseok. Hoseok snickers before grabbing the lube he placed beside him. 

He puts a generous amount on two of his fingers before standing up and leaning back over Hyungwon. He braces himself above his lover before leaning down to place a kiss on Hyungwon's lips. Hyungwon winds his arms around Hoseok's shoulders and runs his long fingers through Hoseok's blonde locks. Hoseok presses a finger to the rim of Hyungwon's entrance before pushing it all the way in. Hyungwon's face screws up at the pain that shoots up his back. Hoseok, not missing a thing, leans down to press another kiss to Hyungwon's pink and kiss-bruised lips. Soon enough, Hoseok is knuckle deep and Hyungwon can no longer feel the pain. Hoseok wiggles his finger a little and jolts of pleasure shoot up Hyungwon's spine. The siren arches his back as Hoseok continues moving his finger in tantalizingly slow motions and sucks harshly on a spot on his collarbone. 

Hoseok pushes another finger in slowly but Hyungwon can no longer feel any pain. Pleasure rolls over the brunette in waves making his skin hot to the touch. Hoseok spreads his fingers in a scissor motion and Hyungwon pushes his ass down into his fingers. He grinds down, hoping for those shoots of pleasure. Pleasure runs up his spine, spreading goosebumps in its wake as Hoseok brushes against his prostate. A loud moan rips itself from Hyungwon's lips as Hoseok does it again and again. His limbs are nearly shaking with pleasure and his dick is still throbbing. 

"Hoseok, God, please-" Hyungwon begs. Normally he never begs, he just takes what he wants. But this time, he doesn't know if he has the strength to. 

"Please what?" Hoseok asks with a fake innocent smile. Hyungwon clamps up and looks to the side, an angry red blush coating his cheeks and shoulders. The fingers inside his ass still. Hoseok smirks and leans down close to his ear. "I'm not moving until I hear you say it, Baby."

"Screw it, I want you to fuck me in the ass, Hoseok," Hyungwon says bluntly, dropping the honorific. With a pleased smile, Hoseok pressed a rough and sloppy kiss to Hyungwon's lips. He pulls his fingers out and walks over to their drawer again to grab a condom. Hyungwon at this point closes his eyes and throws an arm over them in an attempt to control himself. Hoseok walks back over and positions himself in front of Hyungwon. He pulls the condom out of the wrapper before rolling it over his rock hard member. He spreads a generous amount of lube over it before pressing it flat between Hyungwon's ass cheeks. A moan rips from Hyungwon's mouth. Hoseok removes Hyungwon's arm from over his face to reveal the flushed skin underneath. He laces their fingers together before pressing one more gentle kiss to Hyungwon's mouth. 

"Ready?" Hoseok asks huskily. Hyungwon nods his head quickly and Hoseok guides the head of his cock to his entrance. Looking at Hyungwon he slowly pushes in. Hyungwon's face screws up in pain and Hoseok places gentle kisses on every part of his face. As soon as Hoseok's hips touch Hyungwon, he stops. He searches Hyungwon's face for the signs of pain and continues placing butterfly kisses everywhere without moving his hips. "I won't move until you say so."

Slowly, the pain eases from Hyungwon's features and Hoseok smiles in relief. Hyungwon is breathing heavily and he shifts his hips just slightly. 

"Okay, move," Hyungwon says breathily. Hoseok rolls his hips before pulling back just slightly and pushing back in. Hyungwon moans and wraps his arms around Hoseok once again. His fingers card through Hoseok's hair, occasionally pulling, as Hoseok continues his torturously slow pace. Hyungwon groans as Hoseok brushes slightly against his prostate. "God, faster,  _please_."

Hoseok obliges and picks up the pace, pulling back further and pushing back in faster. Soon, both are past the point of words and grunts, moans, and whines are all that come from their throats. Hyungwon practically screams as Hoseok hits his prostate dead on. Hoseok aims there, again and again, reducing Hyungwon to a screaming and moaning mess. His mouth is hanging open and his brown hair is matted with sweat. Beads of sweat run down Hyungwon's shoulders and face. Hoseok speeds up his pace, going at nearly an animalistic pace. Hyungwon's head falls back onto the mattress and his hand yanks at the blond strands in it. His other hand scratches down Hoseok's shoulder, searching for a place to grip successfully. 

"Close," Hyungwon rasps before being cut off with a moan. Hoseok leans down and bites down gently into Hyungwon's shoulder and wraps his hand around Hyungwon's dick. With one more hard thrust and a few strokes to Hyungwon's dick, both are releasing thick white strands. Hyungwon's splatter on his and Hoseok's chest while Hoseok cums into the condom. Hyungwon collapses onto the bed with a tired grunt. Gently, Hoseok pulls out and tugs the condom off. Sighing, he tosses it into the trash before hooking his arms under Hyungwon and carrying his lover to the bathroom. 

Hoseok turns on the water before resting his back against the wall with Hyungwon nearly asleep in his lap. He smiles and presses a kiss to Hyungwon's temple. When the tub fills up with warm water, Hoseok sets Hyungwon down in the tub before climbing in with him. He pulls Hyungwon against his back and the two just rest in the warm water for a while. 

When Hyungwon eventually falls asleep, Hoseok picks him back up and dries the boy off along with himself. With no help from the sleeping siren, he tugs one of his sweatshirts over Hyungwon's head and sets him down on the couch in the corner of the room. He turns to the bed and sets about pulling clean sheets on. Turning back to the bathroom, he returns and drains the water as well as hanging the towel they used back in its proper place. With a lazy smile on his face, Hoseok returns to bedroom to see Hyungwon sitting up with a tired expression on his face. When he sees Hoseok, his eyes light back up. With a gentle laugh, Hoseok pulls on a pair of clean boxers and carries Hyungwon over to the bed. Crawling in with him, he pulls Hyungwon close and encased in their own body heat, the two fall into the world of dreams. 


End file.
